Fuente de los deseos
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Luffy aprende que para hacer realidad un deseo no basta con solo pedirlo ya que a veces hay que echarle una mano a las supersticiones.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a E. Oda, su mangaka. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Personajes:** Luffy y Nami.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

**Summary:** Luffy aprende que para hacer realidad un deseo no basta con solo pedirlo ya que a veces hay que echarle una mano a las supersticiones.

**Fuente de los ****Deseos**

—Entonces, ¿solo debo arrojar la moneda, no? —preguntó interesado un joven con sombrero de paja.

Su vista estaba fija en una hermosa fuente de mármol con un radio de no menos de veinte metros de largo, con forma circular y distintos detalles de formas humanas alrededor. Esta estaba rodeada de decenas de visitantes que venían a conocer dicho lugar. Luffy se encontraba entre ellos, junto a Nami se había llegado hasta allí al escuchar la famosa leyenda de los deseos.

—Sí. Si arrojas la moneda y pides un deseo, este se te cumplirá —le explicó la navegante de su tripulación encogiéndose de hombros—. O por lo menos, eso es lo que creen aquí. Para mí, solo es un desperdicio de dinero —dicho esto se apresuró en señalarlo—. Piensa bien tu deseo porque no pienso gastar un solo beri más en esto.

El moreno rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, uno solo bastará para lo que quiero —le aseguró entre leves carcajadas "shishishi".

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su capitán, en su mente se imaginó solo dos tipos de deseos que podría pedir Luffy: uno era ser el rey de los piratas y el otro era tener toneladas infinitas de carne para poder comer él solo. Con curiosidad, volteó a ver al joven con sombrero de paja quien con una amplia sonrisa ya había tirado la moneda en la fuente, cayendo esta en el agua y desapareciendo de la mirada de ambos piratas.

Luffy se quedó viendo unos minutos hacia la fuente y luego a Nami esperando a que algo pasara. Pero, como no pasó nada, soltó un puchero.

—¡No es justo, no se ha cumplido lo que pedí!

—Pues obvio que no se va a cumplir, Luffy.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces he sido estafado? —exclamó molesto para después encararse con la fuente ante la mirada atemorizada de las demás personas que se encontraban allí y observaban el espectáculo—. ¡Malvada fuente farsante, devuélveme mi moneda! Gomu Gomu no... —no pudo terminar porque fue inesperadamente golpeado. Desvió la mirada hacia su atacante quien lo veía molesta—. Oye Nami, ¡eso dolió!

—Eres un idiota, ¡no te voy a permitir que destruyas esa fuente! —le gritó alterada señalándolo—. Además, ¡es tu culpa!

—¿Eh? ¡Mi culpa pero si no le he hecho nada a esa fuente! —le explicó confundido.

—Es tu culpa por creer en esas leyendas sin sentido —le recriminó—. ¡Además, no te ibas a convertir en el rey de los piratas u obtener toneladas de carne solo por pedírselo a una fuente, idiota!

El chico alzó la ceja confundido mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de paja que se le había caído por el golpe de la chica.

—Pero si yo no pedí nada de eso. Yo seré el rey de los piratas por mí mismo y por la carne tengo a Sanji que siempre me cocina la mejor de todas. ¿Para qué pediría eso?

La pelirroja se puso la mano en la frente, después de todo su capitán a veces podía ser tan ingenuo.

—Luffy, el solo pedir un deseo no es suficiente —le expresó—. Si tienes un deseo, no importa si es pequeño o grande, solo debes intentar de cumplirlo por ti mismo y no creer en supersticiones. O simplemente, hacer algo para ayudar a cumplirlo y no esperar a que se dé de la nada, ¿entiendes?

El moreno se quedó pensando por unos segundos para luego sonreír de forma traviesa como solo él podía hacerlo.

—¿Entonces debo hacerlo por mí mismo o ayudar a que se cumpla, no?

—Ajá —contestó insegura la navegante ante lo que podía pasar por la mente del pirata de los 400 millones de beries—. Me alegro que lo hayas captado.

—Bien. Eso es lo que haré, Nami.

Apenas calló y con la velocidad del rayo —o por lo menos para la pelirroja fue así— sintió que los labios masculinos presionaban los de ella. La navegante sintió sus mejillas ruborizadas ante tal acción a la vez que lo miraba sorprendida sin poder enunciar palabra alguna. Cuando se separaron, la mujer posó su mano sobre sus labios.

—Ya está. Deseo cumplido —exclamó entre carcajadas "shishishi" el risueño chico a la vez que salía corriendo para huir antes de que Nami reaccionara del shock y lo matara a golpes.

El chico sonrió feliz mientras se ajustaba su sombrero de paja. Parece que, después de todo, la fuente sí hacía realidad los deseos, solo que a veces necesitaba de un poco de ayuda.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer :D Lo que a uno se le ocurre viendo una comedia romántica donde sale la Fontana di Trevi. xD

Espero me hagan saber sus opiniones, saludos, se les quiere :*


End file.
